Hidden Hearts
by MeNoBaka
Summary: AU sess and kag O course! Kagome gets a job as a chambermaid for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha by an old friend. They thinks she's just a normal human but her past and present proves shocking indeed. in modern times BTW
1. Welcome to our humble mansion

***Disclaimer: no I don not own Inuyasha.. *sgihs and continues tying up annoying lawyers.* but I might so~on!  
  
~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^ v^v^v^v^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
************************* Hidden Hearts *****************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^ v^v^v^v^  
  
Inuyasha walked up the paved driveway to the front doors of a very large mansion or in other words.. his home. Unlocking the door with a key he walked in side making sure to sweep his eyes over the land outside once before closing the doors.  
  
Today things had been quieter then usual, and it was making him uneasy. Kikyou, a woman that seemed to stalk him EVERYWHERE, had not been around anywhere or bugging him as of late.  
  
Add that could only mean three things could've happened:  
  
1.) She actually found someone new to stalk  
  
2.) She died.  
  
3.) She was planning something big and he'd be the one to pay for it.  
  
With all the choices he knew it'd be number 3.  
  
Curse it all.... he thought.  
  
Suddenly light padding of small feet was heard as he looked up to the top of the staircase above him while the dog ears atop his head swiveled.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw the splay of long black hair. Since his thoughts were still locked on his stalker and the only other people in this building with black hair was Sango and his mother he did the only thing a sane person would do.  
  
"Kikyou what the hell are you doing in my house?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The figure chuckled and quickly descended the stairs to him while he invouluntary back away a foot. But then a scent drifted in to his nose of a sweet lavender and rain.  
  
"I don't know who this 'Kikyou' is, but I can assure you I am not her.." A sweet voice sounded as she reached the bottom and bowed to him.  
  
Inuyasha stood there in shock. As she stood straight and looked at him with blue eyes that were unusual for any japanese girl or demoness, for that matter, to hold.  
  
So another question struck him.  
  
"So who the hell are you??!?!!!"  
  
She shook her head but the smile did not leave her face.  
  
"I just started today but I am yours and lord Sesshoumaru-sama's new chamber maid. My name is Higurashi Kagome." She said bowing.  
  
"B-But your human.....!" He stuttered.  
  
"Yes but I guess there are reasons behind it for your father hiring me, Master Inuyasha."  
  
He looked at her like she had grown a second head as her voice played over and over again in his head. 'Master Inuyasha...'?  
  
Kagome looked at him waiting for an answer for he was in to deep of thought.  
  
She cleared her throat once and bowed.  
  
"If you would please excuse me I have to finish my duties before dinner starts."  
  
He nodded not really hearing her as she sighed and quickly walked down an adjoining hallway leaving the silver haired hanyou to ponder on his and is half-brother's new maid.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked quickly and quietly down the hallway lost in thought looking down at her maid uniform of black and silver kimono.  
  
She had just moved to Tokyo about two weeks ago to an old shrine. She had fixed and renovated it some then had gone off to look for a new job. Then she had happened to see an ad in the newspaper for this job. It only specified a phone number and address though with no name to whom the employer would be.  
  
The next morning she had come to the front door to see if the job was still open. The maid had nodded and told her to follow her to see the master of the home.  
  
Stopping before two large ornate doors she knocked when a voice inside called "come in.." She had and saw a large figure sitting behind a desk. With his silver locks spilling over his shoulders and his golden eyes annoyed as he looked at the papers before him.  
  
Even now Kagome couldn't let the smile from slipping to her lips at the memory.  
  
**************** Flashback ****************  
  
Kagome had just entered the room to see the figure and had nearly gasped in surprise.  
  
"Inuki-chan.....?" She called out using a nickname from long ago.  
  
He whipped his head up in surprise.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know that name?!!!" He growled.  
  
Kagome quickly undid her concealment spell to show an inu youkai with longer ebony hair and blue strips across her cheeks but no mark on her forehead for those marks were reserved only for youkai of nobility.  
  
His eyes widened and was before her within a flash.  
  
"Kagome-chan....?"  
  
"Hai!!" She cried throwing her arms around his neck in a large bear hug.  
  
"I haven't seen you in ages!!! Where have you been! how is your mother?" The lord asked one right after the other.  
  
He felt the girl stiffen and pulled her away to look at her face. Tears were in her eyes and he lips were pulled down in to a sad frown.  
  
"Okaa-san was... murdered last spring.. with the rest of my family while I was on a mission.." She whispered.  
  
His eyes widened and pulled her in to another hug.  
  
"Kagome I'm so sorry..... how have you been getting along the past year? and who murdered them?"  
  
He led her over to a seat as tears freely streamed down her cheeks. She wasn't one to cry but she felt she needed to now.  
  
"They were murdered by some demon known as Kagura.. a wind sorceroress.... it was an order by her master to kill my family and to capture me. It hadn't gone right.... they killled them and I've been on a run ever since. Whoever their boss is, has demon henchmen everywhere in the world and all of them are searching and trying to track me down...."  
  
She watched the lord's face as his eyes started to leak red. This girl had been like family to him since he first went to visit her seventy years ago when she was first born and Sesshoumaru was only a century old.  
  
Kagome placed a calming hand on his shoulder and he instantly settled down.  
  
"Why is he after you?"  
  
She grimaced.  
  
"He is after what I protect and the rumours I've heard is..." She shuddered "... is that he plans to take me as a mate. The insufferable beast that killed my family wants me to be his mate. I'd rather die..."  
  
He grasped her shoulders in his hands saying  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan..... you can stay here and we'll protect you... that brings to mind, why have you come....?"  
  
She grinned lopsidedly holding up the ad for him to see. He read it and horror ran across his face.  
  
"You will not work as a lowly chambermaid Kagome, I forbid it!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him and repeated "You forbid it? If I don't recall correctly I could beat you at fighting when I was a pup and you were a full grown lord.... and you forbid me?"  
  
He blushed and she laughed.  
  
"Your still not working as a maid."  
  
"C'mon Inuki-chan! If I stay here as a guest people will get suscpicious and I'd be putting your family in danger! If I work as a maid no one will guess and everything will be alright!"  
  
He thought about seeing the wisdom in her words.  
  
"Alright.." He said after a while "Only your not to work to hard or your mother will beat me senseless in the afterlife..."  
  
They both grinned at that.  
  
"Yeah.. oh andI should mention I have to stay in human form so It'd be wise if we act like didn't know each other.."  
  
He nodded again as they began setting up arrangements.  
  
********************* Flashback end ***************  
  
She still grinned as she pushed open a door leading in to a steamy kitchen. Standing over the oven was a young woman her hair up in a high ponytail as a few strands stuck to her face from all the head.  
  
"Ohayo Sango-chan!!" She called  
  
The girl looked up green eyes annoyed but at seeing theo ther young woman she grinned saying  
  
"Ohayo Kagome-chan.. anything interesting happen yet?"  
  
Kagome plopped down in to the chair by the stove saying  
  
"Well I just met Inuyasha.... is he always so..... vulgar with his language?" Kagome asked. She could help asking and Sango cracked up laughing.  
  
"I told you how he was. You have to have lots of patience to deal with him..."  
  
"What about the older brother? Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango bit her lip thinking as she closed to oven to let the food cook.  
  
"Well.... there isn't much I can tell you. I only time I ever heard him talk it was either insulting Inuyasha or talking buisness with Inutaishio- sama. He is cold and doesn't usally show emotions. Oh not to mention he hates humans..." Sango said grimacing.  
  
Kagome bit her lip. He hates humans? I wonder why?  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked instead.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is to bring tea to the lord, but Eri is already doing that...."  
  
"Oh... I see... well I'm going to go find something to do... I'll talk to you later Sango-chan!" She called out while walking out of the room. Sango waved bye before returning to her work.  
  
Kagome had thought with a large castle such as this, there would be something to do but she had already cleaned Inuyasha's room, and Sesshoumaru's room was already spotless. But Inuki had specifically ordered her not to leave the premises for the first week here.  
  
Kagome sighed irritatedly and entered the only place that had so far caught her interest.  
  
The gardens.  
  
They were lush and green with beautiful flowers everywhere. It was like a paradise.  
  
Kagome found a stone bench under a sakura tree and sat down leaning her head against the rough bark.  
  
With a sigh for having no sleep the past two weeks she gladly excepted the calming blackness of sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
A cowering demon bowed before a shadowed figure stuttering  
  
"M-my lord..... The lady K-Kagome has managed to evade our men again.. and-- " He was silence when a hand shot out decapitating the demon before he coudl finish.  
  
The dark figure growled eyes blazing red.  
  
"You will not escape me Kagome.... you never will... you WILL me my mate no matter what..."  
  
*****************************************  
  
End chapter!  
  
okay here's the first chapter tell me what you think! ^-^ I have a plot palnned for this and I can't wait to get started so write later bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^~^v^v^v^v^v^v^ 


	2. Dinnertime special

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and if I did there would be no Kikyou... And Kagome and Sesshouamru would fall in love!!^-^ anyways heres the next chapter!  
  
***********************************  
  
Sesshoumaru loosened the tie that hung around his neck as he walked in to the house. Maids and servants scurried past him but he paid no heed to them.  
  
Climbing up to the second floor he twisted the knob to enter his large bedroom.  
  
A western style bed was in the middle of the room with black silk sheets covering it with layers. While over to the side was a desk where papers were neatly stacked in piles. A fire burned in the fireplace as he set his suitcase on the desk.  
  
He took a deep breath and caught the faint lingering scent of lavender and rain. It wasn't repulsing as most scents but it was sweetly enticing. It seemed to be all over his room and he growled realizing a female had been in his room without his permission.  
  
He smelled again and found the scent lead outside and was still fresh.  
  
The wench was stupid enough to stay after trespassing? He left his room and followed it down a hallway and outside.  
  
He soon found himself in the gardens his nose raised in the air and heading torwards wherever it led him.  
  
Turning a corner he found the scent piling as the owner of it was right before him.  
  
He looked at her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
It was a young human woman with black hair that splayed over her shoulders like a waterfall. She was wearing a black and silver yukaata since it was summer months. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be resting.  
  
He peered over so he was leaning close to her face and growled.  
  
"Wench get up now..!"  
  
Her eyes instantly popped open and Sesshoumaru faught the urge to gasp.  
  
She stared out at him out at him through the two beautiful azure eyes he'd ever witnessed. After a minute and he heard her heart beat slow down she smiled up at him and said calmly  
  
"Yes Master Sesshoumaru...? Do you need something?"  
  
He narrowe his eyes at her again leaning back to fold his arms over his chest and said.  
  
"Who are you wench and why was your scent all over my chambers?"  
  
She frowned slightly but kept a cheerful demeanor on her face.  
  
"My name is Higurashi Kagome, you father has hired me as your new chambermaid as well as Master Inuyasha's.... is there something wrong with the arrangements made Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He continued looking down at her like dirt but she didn't even squeak in fear nor shrink away from him. A thing that intriged him greatly. Why was she not afraid?  
  
"Why was I not informed of these changes?"  
  
"I was just hired just today Sesshoumaru-sama and I believe as your father said 'not to bother you with trival matters such as this..'." She said as she stood up dusting off her yukaata of imaginary dirt.  
  
He didn't answer her words but watched her as she did so. He could now she the family crest on her back to show she was indeed an maid here. Only what plagued him was why his father would hire a human to clean the rooms when he knew that I, Sesshoumaru, detested humans.. He shall have to sort this out with his father later.  
  
"Does my half brother know of these changes....?" He said.  
  
She shrugged but was still smiling.  
  
"Yes but you could just ask him yourself he's in the tree..."  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and sure enough the half-breed's scent entered his nose radiating from the tree.  
  
As soon as she finished her words though, the half demon jumped down besides her glaring like all high heavens.  
  
"How did you know I was there wench?"  
  
Another frown tugged at the edge of her lips as she said  
  
"Would you two please stop addressing me as 'wench'? It would be highly appreiciated if you did so.."  
  
They both snorted aloud at her chide.  
  
"Stop avoiding the question and answer." Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Persistant aren't we?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she continued "..I'm a miko, I can sense demons. Now if that is all you two need for now I mus go help Sango in the kitchen...." Not waiting for an response she bowed low before hurriedly leaving to go back in to the confines of the large mansion.  
  
The brothers shared one heated glare at each other before they too headed inside.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Dinnertime..  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome balanced a dish in each hand as she walked down the hallway gracefully her youkai agility a great help not to mention all those years of training didn't hurt either.  
  
Walking on to a large dining hall she saw that the family was already asembled there.  
  
Inuki-chan was at the head giving her worried glances every once in a while which she'd only return with reassuring smiles. His human mate sat on his left with Sesshoumaru on his right with Inuyasha besides his half brother. She could easily neither of them liked this arrangement to much.  
  
Her thoughts had been wary all evening as she thought of everything that had happened the past year. She had, of course, neglected to tell the lord the name of the man trying to kidnap her for she knew if she did he'd try tracking him down himself. She felt bad for lying to the lord but she couldn't risk it. Not when it came to Naraku... his death was hers to ensure.  
  
Setting the plates before Inuki-chan and his wife she receded to stand behind them holding a kettle of tea, waiting to refill their glasses if need be.  
  
After everyone was settled and had food before them, The demon lord started the conversation.  
  
"... I have recieved an letter from the agency in eastern Kyoto on the whereabouts of your missing half-cousin Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru... His parents have been murdered by two demon brothers called Hiten and Manten a few months ago..." He took a breath to eat letting the information be processed. Kagome frowned. 'Hiten and Manten'? The thunder brothers? " He had told our men that he was taken care of my a stranger until they were attacked and he got seperated from them. He's on his way here now and should arrive tomorrow evening sometime..."  
  
"What?!!?! You mean that pipsqueak is staying here?!!!" Inuyasha said.  
  
His mother gave him a stern look.  
  
"Inuyasha! The poor boy has just lost his parents show some sympathy!!"  
  
He didn't respond but sulked in his seat and Kagome sweared she saw a faint smirk cross Sesshoumaru's features as he did so.  
  
"Yes I agree with Yume fully on this one." Inuki said as he held up his glass for Kagome to quickly refill.  
  
She did so before returning to her post.  
  
The rest of the dinner went smoothly with only occasional outbursts from Inuyasha.  
  
Of course this left Kagome time to think. Why did this tale seem so familiar to her? She shook her head an frown crossing her lips. She resumed her thoughts of who else would be arriving tonight at the shrine. Kagome felt the flickers of a smile edge her face. Her only two companions she had managed to keep with her. One was a young monk who acted anything BUT a monk for he was more on the perverted side although he was still quite handsome. The other wasn't really that of an companion but really her adopted daughter. She was one of the most cheerfullest children Kagome had ever known even after the girl had lost her family in an horrid accident. Her name was Rin and she was about seven years old.  
  
Of course these thoughts brought on another sad memory....  
  
of her adopted son... Shippou-chan....  
  
Kagome felt her eyes water at the thought but pushed them back so they wouldn't be seen.  
  
Kagome had been in Kyoto with miroku, Rin, and Shippou for four months but on one of the nights Naraku's henchmen had luanched an surprise attack on them. She had held them off as Miroku got away with Rin and Shippou only the stubborn kitsune cub wouldn't leave her.  
  
Then Kagura had struck attacking both Kagome and Shippou. Then several other demons had attacked adding thier attacks to their own so everything was raining down on them.  
  
Kagome had been in the middle of this taking the brunt of all of it while clutching Shippou in her arms protecting him but he was already unconcious. At that moment Kagome had performed the only transportation spell she knew. After a bright flash she was a the docks where she was to meet Rin and Miroku but there was no Shippou....  
  
The miko youkai shook her head bringing her back to reality. She had been weakened for three days after that in critical care. She still hoped he was out there somewhere not wanting the accept the fact that another person close to her heart had left her again.  
  
Kagome caught with the corner of her eye the eldest inu brother watching her curiously. She grinned wryly knowing he probaly thought her crazy. With each memory her face showed what she was thinking easily... for him it must of been a broadway show.  
  
Blushing she raised her head and offered him a huge smile which he promptly turned away from.  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to sigh.  
  
Sesshoumaru sure does have a cold heart that was for sure......  
  
Kagome wondered slightly if she'd ever live to see him smile..  
  
The dinner ended about half an hour later and everyone quickly scattered leaving the servants and maids to clean up the messes.  
  
With a heartfelt sigh she began the work walking back at forth between the dining room and the kitchen delivering dirty dishes. After that she helped wash and dry them while conversing with Sango. It amazed me how much I learned about her in an hour.  
  
She was nineteen and lived here at the mansion. Her family had died some two years back herself adn her younger brother the only survivors. Only her brother had disspeared soon after to somewhere unknown. Sango then went on to tell how the inutaishio family had allowed her to come work for them when she was seventeen although she was brought up to be a demon slayer and was excellent at it although as she confessed she als oloved to cook. Sango was a tough but loyal kind of person... a tomboy really. She also had a pet neko by the name of Kirara.  
  
So when Kagome was getting dressed in her pajamas that night she began the ultimate plan.  
  
To get the laid back easy-going pervert Miroku and the tough tomboy Sango together as a couple.  
  
She chuckled evily as she planned.... oh yes this would be so much fun.  
  
Undoing her concealment spell she opened her window and leaned out it letting the wind play through her raven locks. Closing her eyes she smiled.  
  
Maybe she could get used to it here afterall....  
  
******* end chapter ********  
  
Okay how did you like it? Oh and tahnk you for the reviews:  
  
Deadly tears - you think so? Thank you!  
  
Sunstar-1217 - I konw aren't Ses/Kag great?  
  
The black Kat - thank you!  
  
Misato-Katsuragi2 - Yep I did reavela it in this one! I was debating whether or not to.... oh and thanks for telling me aobut the spelling errors! ^_^ I'll have to fix those sometime..  
  
aznquiksilvur - Wow I luvit too! XD and I'll email ya right now!  
  
animegirl38 - Thank you!!!  
  
they were greatly need for inspiration! ^_^ anyways until next time Ja ne!! 


	3. In comes Shippou!

Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha and co!!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
"Where's Sosuke at?!" A maid yelled as she ran through a hallway.  
  
"In the gardens!" Another miad answered as she zoomed by a broom in hand.  
  
Everything was in a mad rush to make everything was spotless clean for when their new 'young master' arrives.'  
  
Kagome sighed a calmly walked up the steps heading for the brother's chambers. The only calm one amoung them all. She was slightly annoyed that no one had yet to tell her the new comer's name or wven get anything more pacific then 'this evening.' It was Saturday so Inuyasha was home and she guessed still in bed. She had talked to Yume, Inuki's mate, eariler this morning. Kagome had already told her her secret so they talked like equals. Yume had said that Sesshoumaru and her husband would be working at the family multi-million company and wouldn't be home until around four.  
  
Twisting the doorknob she entered Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
Everything was in perfect order except two things. His bed was unmade and some papers strewn across the covers of it like he had been up early doing work.  
  
She looked at them with a scornful eye.  
  
Did that man EVER take the time to relax?  
  
Sighing she quickly cleaned it up and set them on the desk and made the bed with a perscision that would make you think she had been a maid all her life... ironically quite the opposite in fact.  
  
After finishing she left the room and headed to the one beside it. Slowly turning the knob she walked inside. She heard a light snoring and grinned as she leaned over to look at what was causing the lump in the large bed.  
  
With his white hair spread around him he looked anything but arrogant. To her he looked like an innocent child.  
  
Knowing he should get up and eat before the gueat arrived she set her things down to look over him agian. Gently reaching out she shook his arm gently whispering  
  
"Master Inuyasha.... Master Inuyasha... it's time to wake up.."  
  
*****************************  
  
Inuyasha felt something shaking him and cracked an eye open as he rolled over.  
  
"...five more minutes..." He mumbled.  
  
He faintly heard a giggle but thought 'screw it' and started drifting off to sleep again.  
  
But then it hit him.  
  
He was in bed... and something sounding VERY feminine was in there with him.  
  
The hanyou's eyes sprung open as he flipped around to stare at the intruder.  
  
A woman with black hair and blue eyes stared back at him amused.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing in my room?!?!!" He hissed thanking the darkness it hid his rapidly growing blush.  
  
"I came in here to clean but I found you were still asleep Master Inuyasha so I thought I'd wake you.."  
  
He sighed leaning bakc against the pillows with his forearm resting over his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" He groaned.  
  
"Well...... last time I checked it was one thirty in the afternoon..." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
He resisted the urge to groan again.  
  
"Why so early..?"  
  
She laughed. The first he'd heard her laugh... and he found himself liking it and joing in it as well.  
  
"Early Master Inuyasha? All maids and servants have to be up before sunrise.. I'd hate to see you getting up that early...." She said her smile the only remanant of her previous enjoyment.  
  
He grumbled something inaudiable along the lines of "I'd end up murdering someone...." She cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Is that so? Well I'll leave you to get dressed and meet you down at breakfast. I will ahve to clean yuor room later.." She said standing up.  
  
Kagome silently left the room and only when he heard the door click shut did he allow himself a full blown grin.  
  
"Kagome.. how can you be so carefree when your a lowly maid...? I think you have no brains... But I think I'll keep you around.." He said not aware that she could hear him right outside the door with her youkai ears.  
  
***********************************  
  
Kagome smiled after hearing Inuyasha's words as she headed down the stairs.  
  
"Your not so bad yourself Inuyasha..." She whispered to herself.  
  
Walking down a hallway she figured she might as wll help Sango no doubt they had her working like a slave in there.  
  
Sliding open the door, hertheory, was indeed proven correct.  
  
Sango was rushing from pot to pot stirring them with stray hair sticking to her sweating face. So imerced was she she hadn't noticed the other girl come in until she said.  
  
"Help wanted?"  
  
Sango slipped and almost spilled a bowl full of batter as she looked at Kagome a small strained grin on her face.  
  
"Always."  
  
Kagome grinned and walked over to her while rolling up her sleeves.  
  
"So what are you cooking..?"  
  
"Rice cakes." She said handing a bowl over to the supposedly younger girl.  
  
"Good I know a seret recipe for rice cakes... makes it taste really good..." Kagome said then in more of a daze "I always used to make them for Kouga when he came around..."  
  
"Kouga? Who's that? an ex-boyfriend..?" Sango said while stirring pots.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"No.. not really. He thought we were a couple but I didn't. He's a good friend still but I haven't seen him in a year..."  
  
"Really? so where does he live and what's he like? C'mon you never got around to tell me about yourself last night while I poured out my soul to you..." She said grinning wryly.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"He lives in Osaka.... I lived there for about two months. He's nice but a little possessive. He kept calling me 'his woman'...."  
  
Sango gave her a weird look.  
  
"Thats creepy.... I've never heard of a guy being that possessive unless he was part of a gang.. wait Kagome you weren't involved with those types of things are you?!!"  
  
"No! No!! that's not it. Kouga's a respectable guy, he even own s his own corparation I think.. Only there is one way to explain why he was so protective.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's a wolf youkai."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Sango screamed.  
  
Kagome winced but didn't cover her ears.  
  
"Sorry." Sango said "But a Ookami? I get a feeling I don't know alot about you.."  
  
"Well for most of my life I grew up around youkai so it doesn't bother me.. But it's still odd because I'm a miko.. Odd really that I friends with what I'm suppose to kill.." She siad chuckling while thing 'and what I am..'  
  
"Right.. anything else? How long have you been in Tokyo?"  
  
"I've been here for about three weeks now... I just moved from Kyoto. Actually last night my friend and daughter---"  
  
"You have a daughter? Aren't you a little young Kagome-chan?" Sango said eyeign her. Kagome felt another blush rise to her cheeks.  
  
"She's my adopted daughter.. oh and before you can ask my friend is a guy who's been there for me and I trust him fully--okay not fully, but I trust him not try anything with me when I sleep.." She said thinking of Miroku.  
  
"Anyways I travel around a lot for.. personal reasons. So practically that's it..." Kagome said, SHe really liked her new friend but if she told the whole truth then it probsbly endanger her.  
  
Sango nodded as she poured the soup in to bowls.  
  
"Well you certainly get to see the world ne?"  
  
"Yeah I guess.." Kaogme muttered but then something hit her "Oh that reminds me Sango you never finished telling me your story last night.."  
  
"Oh I forgot about that... well whenever I could I'd try gather information to hunt my family's killer down. I managed to figure out his name and he was in charge of a huge underground demon society..." She grimaced.  
  
Kagome felt a knot grow in to her stomach as the information seemed al to familiar. She sent a side glance to see that Sango was stilled pained by her memories.  
  
The demoness took a gulp as she grabbed a broom and asked quietly.  
  
"Sango.. by chance was this demon's name... Naraku?"  
  
Her head whipped up immediately and demoanded "Kagome how did you know that?!"  
  
She bowed her head and mumbled out "Sango has he hurt you too? Taken what you love most away from you?"  
  
Sango was shocked but said.  
  
"Yes.... he has. He killed my family...Only Kagome please tell me.... what do you know of him?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and murmmered  
  
"I'm sorry I have to go Sango I have to work.."  
  
Before rushing out of the room.  
  
"Kagome!!!!" Sango called after her but she ignored it.  
  
Sprinting down a hall she berated herself.  
  
She let herself slip!  
  
She had let to much information out... damn you Naraku..! because of you I have to live in lies!!  
  
Kagome growled inhumanly as she slowed down trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Curse you.." She hissed under her breath.  
  
*************************************  
  
Later......  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome stood in the dining hall, eyes blank with np emotions except warmth showing in them and her calm demeanor back. She sighed mentally as she watched servants do last minute things.  
  
Sango had been trying to talk to her all day but Kagome had easily evaded her and finding jobs or talking to Inuyasha amzingly got her to cool off.  
  
Inuki had come home early and Sesshoumaru with him as cold as ever.  
  
Right now they were waiting in the sitting room drinking tea calmly.. even Inuyasha.  
  
A mental image flew in to her head of the usually arrogant wild man drinking tea calmly and elegantly.  
  
That image alone brought a sly smile on to her face.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and a few hurried shouts to assemble were called.  
  
Kagome sighed and slowly painstakingly made her way there.  
  
She heard the joyous sqeauls and shouts as the new master hugged his aunt and uncle.  
  
Even though she was still slighly displeased at the moment she was still curious as to what he looked like.  
  
Making her way to the front door she peeked around a corner to get a good look at him.  
  
He was hugging Yume with his fox tail swaying behind him.  
  
As soon as she saw him her eyes widened.  
  
Suddenly Shippou stuck his nose in the air and sniffed and murmmered  
  
"Okaa-san...?"  
  
The Inutaisho family exchanged glances as Yume cooed  
  
"Shippou.. I know its hard for you but your Okaa-san.. is no longer with us now..."  
  
The kitsune pulled away from her.  
  
"No... Okaa-san is here! I can smell her!!" He said.  
  
Kagome felt tears welling up in her eyes. Shippou... he was alive!  
  
No longer able to hold herself back she stepped out and whispered  
  
"Shippou-chan...?"  
  
His head whipped to her and a large smile spread across his face as tears grew in his eyes.  
  
"Okaa-san!!!!!!!!!!" He cried and ran in to her open arms as she collapsed to the ground squeezing him to her chest as tears streamed down her cheeks as both completely missed the shocked features of everyone in the household.  
  
"Shippou-chan.. I thought you had died..!" She said.  
  
"No... I just ended up in a park after that fight... I thought you had died while fighting them okaa-san...!" He cried back.  
  
"Shhh.... its okay Shippou-chan....." She said although she was crying just as much.  
  
Shippou pulled away from her to gaze at her face and said  
  
"Okaa-san why do you look like a hu--"  
  
She quickly covered his mouth and sent him a quick look to say she was in disguise before wrapping him up in another bonecrushing hug.  
  
"Are you alright now?" She asked  
  
"Yeah.... you protected me all I had was a bump and a bruise on my arm!" He said proudly.  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"Yes only it took a while to find you again Shippou.."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"So where is Miroku and Rin..?"  
  
She sent him a half smirk  
  
"At home... I couldn't stand him otherwise.."  
  
The child smiled "Yeah I bet.."  
  
They hugged each other agian before someone cleared their throat.  
  
Kagome looked up Shippou sitll in her arms to look up in to Inuki's golden eyes.  
  
"Yes Inutaishio-sama....?"  
  
"I believe you have some explaining to do Kagome..." He said sternly. She gulped although she could detect the faint light of amusements in his eyes.  
  
"Well my lord, I lived in Kyoto before I moved here and I had met Shippou there. He was in the street and was pretty beat up. I took him home and cleaned him up and asked him to stay with me until we found his family. he had agreed..." She said  
  
The kit nodded afirming her words.  
  
"So what did he mean when he said 'protected'?! and form who?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome turned to him and lied smoothly  
  
"I guess someone is out to get his family and him so I protected him from them as best I could although I still hold some scars from it.." She said lifting up her sleeve to reveal a rather large scar sliding down her arm that had not yet healed from the poisons it had been exposed too.  
  
"Oh my..!" A maid gasped.  
  
Kagome shrugged dropping the sleeve to return to holding Shippou protectively.  
  
"And who are these 'Miroku and Rin' people? I believe you left several things out of our interveiw Kagome.." Inuki said. She blushed know a talk later was inevitable.  
  
"Miroku is a friend of mine while Rin is my adopted daughter."  
  
"And they're really nice except sometimes Miroku gets slapped for--" Shippou started but his mouth was quickly covered by Kagome's hand as she said  
  
"--for certain reasons."  
  
The family raised their eyebrows.  
  
A silence followed before Inuki said  
  
"Well I have been looking for someone to take care of Shippou and since he is fond of you I guess that person would be you Kagome... and I would like to have a talk with you tomorrow morning first thing.."  
  
She bowed.  
  
"Hai Inutaishio-sama."  
  
"Well since thats all cleared up who's hungry?" Inuki said with cheer. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Sure honey..." Yume said.  
  
"Uncle!!" Shippou cried as he started walking away.  
  
He turned to look at him and asked  
  
"Yes Shippou-chan?"  
  
The kit looked shyly around as he asked  
  
"Ummm.... can Kagome sit with us at dinner instead of working..?"  
  
Inuki seemed to be on the verge of laughter as he nodded.  
  
"Hai Shippou-chan. Kagome go upstairs and change, dinner begins in ten minutes."  
  
They bowed and said in unison  
  
"Thank you Inutaishio-sama."  
  
He waved his hand as he headed towards the dining hall followed by his family. Inuyasha was still sending her confused glances and even Sesshoumaru was looking at her curiously.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked down at her pup.  
  
"Coming with me or going to the table?"  
  
"I'm going with you!" He cheered.  
  
She nodded grinning happily as she walked up the stairs with renewed vigor unaware of the gaze following her back.  
  
*************** end chapter ***************  
  
So there's the new chapter... hopefully good. Anyways thanks for the reveiws and write later! ^_^  
  
Thanx too:  
  
Misato-Katsuragi2  
  
fangboy  
  
Dragon Rae  
  
wackoramaco87  
  
Shippou the Blob  
  
Ioke  
  
Okay well write later!!  
  
Ja ne!!!! 


End file.
